


Missing You

by Starshaker



Series: 30 days of Techienician [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Days of Techienician, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Loneliness, M/M, Mentioned Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: 30 days of Techienician :  day 20 - Pining
Matt misses one of their lunch dates and Techie misses him quite terribly.





	

Techie worried his hands together as he leant forwards on his desk. All the joints in his hands ached and no amount of massage would relieve the pain. Not for the first time Techie wondered if he was imagining the pain. Maybe he deserved it in the same way he deserved this damp office in the basement and the broken drafty window in his appartment.

There was no reason for Techie to feel quite so put out by Matt not turning up for lunch. Techie had waited through the full hour from half past two until half three. He’d ignored two urgent maintenance requests and until the full hour had passed he’d convinced himself that Matt was still going to turn up late and apologizing. Every sound from the corridor drew his eyes up to the doorway but no-one appeared. 

Matt had arrived every day for a month and a half, at roughly the same time and he always checked with Techie that it was okay for him to stay and take up Techie’s time; as if Techie’s time was worth something.

Techie went back to work. His stomach growled and his chest ached but most of all, he missed Matt.

 

Techie almost made the decision to skip work the next day but staying at home wouldn’t have benefitted his mood any more that work would, but the latter of the two he’d be paid for. 

He’d lain in bed the night before and stared up at the mould growing on the ceiling. He silently repeated that he shouldn’t be so concerned about Matt’s absence but he couldn’t deny he’d thought about Matt as more than a friend, more than once. He’d imagined Matt lying beside him in his bed. He arms around Techie’s waist; fast asleep and drooling into the pillow; pinning him down and lavishing attention across Techie’s ass with his tongue. Techie felt ashamed at the thought of bring Matt back to his crummy apartment even if it was the best he could afford. 

 

Techie made sure not to be in his office as two o’clock rolled around. There was always plenty of work to do if he looked for it. The vents in the third floor stairwell had been rattling for a couple of weeks and Techie couldn’t think of anything that would take him longer to complete. Three o’clock passed and Techie was working to dismantle a fan inside the vent. The fan had warped and Techie either has to realign it while it was inside the vent, or take it out. He tried to yank it towards himself and the fan shifted. He yelped and swore as he caught his finger between the fan and the side of the vent. He retreated out of the vent and onto the step ladder as he cradled his finger and waited for the pain to subside.

“Techie! Hey,” Techie froze at the sound of Matt’s voice. “Whatcha’ doing up there?” Techie turned his body towards the lower staircase where he could hear Matt’s footsteps approaching but he couldn’t look up for fear of tears falling.

“You didn’t have to come and find me,” Techie said, “It’s okay if you don’t want to comeback and have lunch every day,”

“Techie, will you look at me?” Matt said. Techie rubbed at his finger and glanced up and then his eyes scanned over Matt’s hoody and jeans. His eyes and nose looked red and his lips were dry and chapped.

“Why aren’t you in your uniform?” Techie asked. 

“Cause i’m not supposed to be here,” Matt admitted. He shrugged and rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. Techie saw the glean of sweat across his skin that came off on his hand. “I didn’t bring any food because I don’t want to make you ill. I was so bored at home though,”

“You’re ill?” Techie said.

“I feel like shit but seeing you makes me feel better,” Matt said “Sorry that was…” Techie cut him off as he jumped down from the ladder and wrapped his arms around Matt’s waist and leant his head into Matt’s chest “What are you doing? You’ll get sick too,”

“I missed you,” Techie muttered into Matt’s chest, his voice muffled by Matt’s hoody, “I thought you’d decided I wasn’t worth your time,” Techie could hear the fragility in his own voice and a tear pulled away and dropped from his eye to Matt’s chest. Matt’s arms tightened around him, warm and gently, intuitively massaging away the tension in Techie’s muscles. 

“I really need to get you a phone,” Matt, said, “And my number,”

“You don’t need to buy me stuff,” Techie said as he pulled back and wiped at his sore eyes, “I just overreacted; I worried,”

“If you get ill because of me, _I’ll_ worry,” Matt said, “I’ve never had to look after a sick person,”

“You wouldn’t have to look after me,” Techie said. He worried the errant threads on his sleeves.

“The ONLY good thing about coming to work is seeing you,” Matt said. Techie looked up to meet Matt’s eyes and something in his chest grew exponentially.


End file.
